


Your Secret

by gudetamaa



Series: Trans!Uzu Verse [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gudetamaa/pseuds/gudetamaa
Summary: Sanageyama Uzu has been ignoring Gamagoori Ira for a while, and Ira is determined to find out why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of important things before you read-   
> First, Trans!Uzu isn't my headcanon. I thought it would be interesting to see an AU where he was born female.   
> Second, I apologize if Uzu's attitude seems insulting or atypical of trans people. I attempted to convey a more Japanese attitude than people might be used to. (In Japanese society, transgender people aren't very accepted or normal, and it is regarded more as a mental disorder). Again, I apologize if this seems offensive. I don't share that attitude, but I thought it would seem more realistic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

It was a beautiful day in Honnouji. The sun was shining, the air was cool, and the sky was clear and blue, and Ira Gamagoori was sure that, right now, he was the most confused that he'd ever been in his life. He was sure that he and Sanageyama had been trading glances for weeks now. He was sure that the other man had been interested- so why was Sanageyama avoiding him now?

He had first noticed Sanageyama's skittishness two days ago- after the Elite Four's weekly meeting, Ira had gathered up his courage. He was finally going to confess to the other man. But he never got the chance- by the time he was ready, Sanageyama had disappeared. And so it had went for the past two- almost three now- days. He'd seen Sanageyama in passing, but by the time he'd opened his mouth to ask Sanageyama where he'd been, the other man had slipped away.

Ira was beginning to lose his patience.

\--------

This impatience was how he found himself kneeling in front of Kiryuuin Satsuki the next day.

"Satsuki-sama, I would like to request a favor of you," he asked, his tone more polite than he'd ever been, even to Satsuki, in his life.

"And what is it you ask of me?" She inquired from her chair.

"I need to talk to Sanageyama. He has been avoiding me, and you're the only one he will listen to." Satsuki considered his request for several long moments. She sipped delicately on her tea and pondered silently. Finally, she spoke.

"I'll try. I cannot guarantee that he will tell you whatever it is you want to know."

Ira bowed. " That is enough for me. Thank you, Satsuki-sama," he said, and left.

\--------

"I believe this finishes our agenda for today," Satsuki announced. "You all may go- except for Sanageyama and Gamagoori.”

With quizzical looks at the two men, the rest of the Elite Four and Iori obediently filed out of the room, leaving just Satsuki, Ira, and Sanageyama.

"What is it, Satsuki-sama?" Sanageyama inquired. "I told you about our progress on the School Raid Trip."

"This isn't about the Raid Trip, Sanageyama," Satsuki explained in even tones, "Gamagoori came to me saying he wished to talk to you. I cannot tolerate confusion and miscommunication among my top officers, not when I am so close to my goal! Resolve whatever this problem is, and resolve it quickly."

"Yes, Satsuki-sama," Sanageyama acquiesced, his tone sullen.

"Very good," Satsuki replied. With that, she left, leaving the two men alone.

"What do you want?" Sanageyama glowered at Ira the second the door swung closed behind their leader.

"You're avoiding me," Ira explained. " You heard Satsuki-sama- we have to cooperate, and I cannot do that when you run at the mere sight of me."

"So what if I do?" Sanageyama snarled. "Maybe I don't want to talk to you! Huh?"

Ira looked down at his hands. "I was interested in you. I was under the impression you felt the same. I apologize if I misread our interactions."

"Maybe I wasn't interested! Ever thought of that, asshole?" Sanageyama yelled, slamming his fist down on the table with a heavy _thud_.

"So I did misread the situation. My deepest apologies, Sanageyama," Ira bowed, " I won't do it again."

With that, Ira stood from his chair and turned to leave the room.

" _Wait_ ," Sanageyama commanded, his voice cracking.

Ira looked back at him in surprise.

"Wait, _please_ ," Sanageyama repeated. He looked more miserable than Ira had ever seen him, his face downcast and his callused fingers twisted in the white sleeve of his Goku uniform.

Ira walked the few steps back toward the table in the middle of the room and sat down. He motioned to the seat to his right. Cautiously, like a spooked rabbit, Sanageyama took it. Ira sat silently and patiently waited for him to speak.

After a long while, almost an eternity, Sanageyama began to talk. He spoke so softly that Ira had to strain to hear him. "I wasn't completely honest with you," he began quietly. "I am interested in you. That much is true. I'm just...," he trailed off into silence.

"Just what?" Ira prompted him gently. He was hypersensitive to the fact that one misstep on his part could shatter the delicate trust that Sanageyama held in him in this moment.

"You're interested in men and I'm not a man," Sanageyama admitted, pushing out his words in one sharp breath. "I'm sorry for lying to you."

"What do you mean?" Ira asked him, confused. “I’m not sure I understand.”

"I am- I was born a girl," Sanageyama whispered shakily. "Only Satsuki-sama, Nonon, and Iori- well, and now you- know."

"I'm afraid I still don't get it- you think I'm not interested in you because of that? You don't have to be ashamed of it. You didn’t lie to me, Sanageyama."

"But I'm not- I don't have the right parts," Sanageyama protested weakly, his voice thick.

"Sanageyama... _Uzu_ -," Ira interrupted, "that doesn't matter to me at all. I like your personality, not your parts." With that, he bridged the gap between the two of them and took Uzu's rough hand in his large one. He squeezed it gently, hoping that this gesture would reassure the upset man sitting next to him. "Please believe me when I say that your gender doesn't change my feelings for you. They as as strong as they were before you allowed me to know about your biological sex."

"You don't think of me as- as a woman?" Uzu asked him, his voice quiet yet still hopeful. He curled his fingers inside of Ira's loose grip on his hand.

"Never," Ira promised the smaller man. With that, he leaned in close to Uzu's face. "May I kiss you?" he asked.

Uzu's face flushed. "Y-Yes," he whimpered. “Please, I-Ira…,”

Ira raised his left hand and tenderly cupped the other man's warm cheek. He pressed his lips to Uzu's once, then twice, then three times, each time a bit more forcefully than the last. By the time they broke apart, Uzu was panting and he was flushed pink down below the starched white collar of his Goku Uniform.

Ira smiled slightly down at the man next him, and ran his fingers comfortingly through Uzu’s dark hair.

Somehow, he thought- he _hoped_ \- that everything would be okay from now on.


End file.
